Carlys Vidieo
by Sk8erGal1208
Summary: SEDDIE ONESHOT! What happens when Carly puts together a surprise for Sam and Freddie? Can she get her friends together? Or get pummbled in the process? Not my best, but I think I did good! PLEASE REVEIW!


**HEY! This just came to me. It shows how Carly would do anything, even risk getting the crap beat out of her to get Sam and Freddie together! Sorry its not my best! Please reveiw!**

* * *

"SAM! FREDDIE! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Carly yelled from downstairs. I popped up from the bean bag chair and Freddie jumped in surprise. Carly ran over to us, waving around a vidieo tape.

"OMG! This is us when we were kids! Wanna watch?" She asked. I shrugged. "Yeah. I don't remember having a videio of us when we were kids though" She smiled. "I think Spencer took it" Freddie smiled. "Gotta love Spencer. Shove it in!"

I smiled and sat layed down on my stomach, looking at the plasma screen tv. It started to make the fizzing sound and then a burst of color popped on. It showed Carlyand me when we were 8.

_"Spencer is the camera on?" Carly asked. The camera shook slightly and Spencer laughed. "Yeah…ok now!" Carly jumped._

_"Im Carly!" _

_"Im Sam! And I love ham!"_

"OH! This was a week after we met!" I said happily. Carly nodded. "Uh-huh!" She smiled. I looked at her and could tell she had something planned. "Carly…what did you do?" I asked carefully. She shrugged and turned back to the TV. I kept looking at Freddie. God he was hot!

_Suddenly the scene changed. It was back last week. "Sam just admit it!" Carly yelled. _

_"NO!"_

_"YES! Admit your in love with Freddie cause I know you are!" _

My eyes were wide at the screen. I remembered this. But I didnt remeber her recording it! Carly mustve hid the camera! GOD DANG IT! She urks me sometimes. "TURN IT OFF!" I yelled racing for the tv. Carly jumped on me. "NO! FREDDIE WATCH THE VIDEIO NOW!" Freddie stared in confusion at the Carly then snapped to the screen.

This is all wrong! He loves Carly not me! "CAARRRL-MM!" I screamed, muffled out by a pillow. Carly sat on me with a smile on her face. I kicked and thrashed, but Carly was stronger than I thought.

_"He loves you Carly! He'll never even notice…" I said glumly looking at my feet. She smiled. "Notice what?" I sighed in annoyance. _

_"Freddie is to wrapped up in you to see that I rarely have dreams at night that hes not in. Hes to wrapped up in you to see that the only reason why I tease him is because I get so nervous! And hes to wrapped up in you to see that I love him more than anything in the world" _

Freddies POV

My mouth dropped in surprise. Sam loves me back? Oh my god! Sam was under Carly thrashing around widely. Carly looked at me with a smile. She knew I loved her. That's probably why she cooked up this scheme for us. The videio kept going.

_"You said the same thing about ham and turkey bacon" Carly said. Sam sighed. "Carly…I would give up all meat for Freddie. I love him. But he'll never love me" A tear rolled down Sams cheek as the videio stopped. _

Carly got off Sam and stepped back. Sam scrambled up and looked at Carly glaring daggers at her. I got up slowly. "CARLY! WHAT THE HECK! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" She screamed. She looked at me and a tear rolled down her face.

I walked over to her. "Sam…do you really love me?" I asked. She looked down and bit her lip. "Yes" I smiled and lifted her face with my finger. Another tear rolled down the face of the Invincible Sam Puckett.

"Sam…I love you to" I said. She gave me a small smile. "Really?" I smirked. "Yeah…" I grabbed her and kissed her softly. She smirked behind the kiss and pulled me in deeper, making in a full on Frenchie. And I loved every second of it.

Her lips were soft as velvet, and tasted like pizza, from our dinner. I wrapped my arm around her waist, which was so small considering how much she ate. I loved the fact that she wasn't self conscious about food. I put my other arm on the back of her head and softly pushed it closer to me. Her hair was so soft and silky. She put her arms on my shoulders and pulled me closer. Right now, we had no space between us and the kiss was as passonite and hard as it could possibly be.

What seemed like hours, we broke apart. She smiled at me and took a deep breath. "Wow. Not bad" She gave me a small peck.

"For a dork"

* * *

**LOL! If I were Sam I wouldve went for the punching instead of the screaming. But it all worked out ok. This is a oneshot. Pleasse reveiw! Critizise if nessisary, but please dont be mean. I wrote this in an hour.**

**-Sydney-**


End file.
